Sa faiblesse
by Ginger45
Summary: Il était sa faiblesse. Elle croyais l'avoir surmonté. Mais aujourd'hui, tout a changé.


**_Spoiler ! Cette fanfiction se déroule apres l'épisode 15 de la saison 2 !_**

Une musique, une parole, un endroit peuvent faire revivre le temps d'un instant, un souvenir avec une personne chère disparue. Cette endroit, c'était le _Vanishing Point._ Où pour certains, un camarade, un ami, un partenaire ou encore un être aimé avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la leurs. Ils étaient 7 au départ mais lorsque le vaisseau décolla, il n'étaient que 6. Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient prononcer un mot, mais Ray Palmer lui décida de faire un éloge funèbre; il s'est sacrifier pour nous, il était un héros même si je pense qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'on le qualifie ainsi, prononca t-il. Elle devait les dires, ces mots sortient tous seuls; mais c'est ce qu'il était. Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya rapidement, personne ne devait voir sa faiblesse. Et sa faiblesse, c'était lui. Lui, qui l'avais empechée de commetre l'irréparable lorsqu'elle devait tué Stein. Lui, qui avais fais son maximum pour la sauver en colmattant la brèche du vaisseau avec son laser de glace. Lui, qui lorsque la mort leur tendais les bras, l'avait écouté, lui avait donné son manteau pour survivre contre son gré. Lui, qui avais pointé son arme sur elle mais qui n'avais pas eu le courage de presser la détente. Lui, qui lui avais parlé de futur ensemble quelques temps avant de mourir. Lui, que la lance imitait la voix lui suppliant de le sauver pour pouvoir vivre leur amour. Et lui, qui se tenait devant elle aujourd'hui. En chair et en os. Mais ce n'était pas lui, celui qu'elle avais aimé et pleuré. Lui était mort et ne reviendrais jamais. Celui devant elle, n'était autre que lui avant, avant leur rencontre, avant son changement, avant leur dernier et unique baiser. Elle du mettre du sien pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras, pour avoir un air détaché, pour ne pas laissée paraitre ses sentiments. Pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Son regard n'était pas le même. Il n'était pas lui. Elle se répetait cette phrase sans cesse pour ne pas oublier que l'homme qu'elle a aimée n'est pas lui. Elle ne parla pas. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle le fixait, lui qui se tenait au coté de l'homme qui avais assasinée sa soeur. Mais il ne la regardait pas. Il ne savais pas. Elle seule savais maintenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Pendant un court instant, elle se demanda si il était possible de lui transmettre les souvenirs, les pensées de celui qui s'était sacrifié. Non. C'est impossible. Elle était habituée à la mort d'êtres chères, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'oublier et se concentrer sur la mission ? Elle n'en savais rien. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était la même, même ton qu'elle aimait il y a bien longtemps. Si il savais l'effet qu'il avais sur elle. Ses souvenirs s'évaporère lorsque Rory le rejoignit, en lui donnant la lance. Elle se mis a se demander et si elle était arrivé a temps pour le sauver lui et laisser se sacrifier Rori, rien ne serait pareil. Non, ce qui était fait est fait. Elle ne put s'empécher de dériver son regards du pyromane pour lui. Il affichais un sourire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop, celui qui avait gagner. Quand il disparu en un éclair, et qu'elle monta dans le vaisseau pour aller dans sa chambre, elle pu enfin laisser aller ses émotions. C'est impossible, se disait-elle. Pourquoi lui ? Cette question, elle se la répétait en boucle. La Légion pouvait choisir n'importe qui d'autre, mais il fallu que ce soit lui. Elle savait la raison, Rory. Il était visé mais la Légion ne savais pas que ça l'affecterais aussi et elle ne devais leur montrer. Car il était sa faiblesse. Un seul regard vers elle, et il le remarquerai tout de suite. Soudain, elle se demanda, et si elle devait se battre contre lui ? Y arriverai t-elle ? Saurais-t-elle encore tenir son rôle de capitaine ? Oui, mais pour cela, elle dois effacer ses sentiments, et redevenir la même qu'au tout début de leur périple. Elle doit redevenir un monstre et perdre son humanité. Car oui, Leonard est sa faiblesse.


End file.
